


A Special Barbie

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy gets a special present from Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Barbie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Barbie."

"What did Santa bring you?" Buffy's mom asked, coming out of the kitchen in her bathrobe. The smell off coffee filled the room and Buffy knew that soon her dad would be waking up and coming downstairs.

Buffy pointed to one of the smaller boxes, right in front, and her mom nodded, so she tore into it. The shape was familiar, and as the wrapping came off she saw a hint of pink cardboard and clear plastic. "A Barbie!" she squealed, continuing to shred the wrappings.

"Figure skating Barbie!" she shrieked as the whole thing was revealed.

"Santa must have heard how much you liked to ice skate," her dad commented from the doorway.

oOo

Eight years later, as she slowly packed up her room for the move to Sunnydale, Buffy found herself staring down at a pile of Barbies. She had long ago outgrown the dolls, and having no little sister to pass them on to, they had ended up in a corner of her closet. She should just donate them all and be done with it.

Tossing each Barbie into her "donate" trash bag, Buffy suddenly stopped. This Barbie was in a white fluffy outfit, skates on her feet. Her Olympic Skating Barbie. Some years later, after she had stopped believing in Santa, Buffy had learned that the figure skater Barbie was only sold in _Canada_ , and that her father had been forced to call in a favor to special order the one she wanted.

Buffy eyed the plastic blonde figure again, and then gently slipped it into her suitcase next to Mr. Gordo.

**Author's Note:**

> True facts. The [Calgary Skating Barbie](http://www.canadiandesignresource.ca/gamestoys/calgary-1988-skating-star-barbie/) was the first figure skater Barbie, and was released exclusively in Canada.


End file.
